World Heroes 2
World Heroes 2 is a bootleg fighting game created by Cony Soft in 1994, notable for its unusual roster of characters. Overview This is a fighting game by Cony Soft which features 12 different characters, all of which are playable. It has most of the flaws of Cony's other fighting games such as poor controls, typos, cheap AI and the lack of a proper ending. The game includes music and graphics taken from various other games and the gameplay is practically identical to Cony's other pirates, albeit with some different specials for the characters. It's possible that they hacked Fatal Fury 2 to make this due to the similarities it has with that game. It includes an option to change the IRQ, a long, unskippable intro and Andy, Laurence and Mai are playable characters in the game. The Street Fighter II and Fatal Fury characters, along with their stages, are reused from other Cony pirates based on those games. This includes M Bison/Vega's stage which is taken from this variation of Street Fighter II Pro. As well as this, Haggar's sprites are edits of Zangief from the original version of that game. Goku and Leonardo are mostly based on their incarnations from Dragon Ball Z: Super Butouden and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters (SNES) respectively. After a fight ends, (as long as the winner is controlled by a player and not the computer) a win quote screen appears with the winning character standing in their victory pose. There is only one quote and it's the same for all the characters: "You're unlucky to have to fight me" (which was originally one of Andy's win quotes in Fatal Fury 2). There's a DIP switch that switches between the US and Asian versions of the game. However, the only difference between them is the title screen logo and font color. There is a revision called World Heroes 2 Pro ''- most copies of the original version say "Pro" on the box and cart, but in the real "Pro" version it also appears on the title screen. It adds an option mode not found in the regular version, where the player can listen to the music, set the timer, and make player 1 invincible. These options would be carried over to [[Mortal Kombat II (Yoko)|''Mortal Kombat II]]. Characters In order from left to right, top to bottom on the character select screen: Level Music Much of the music seems to be sampled from other games. *Intro Theme 1/Sonic - Title screen from Sonic the Hedgehog. *Intro Theme 2/Mario - Title screen from Super Mario World. *Title Screen/Leonardo - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles opening theme. *Player Select - Player select theme from Street Fighter II. *Win/Continue Screen - VS screen from Street Fighter II. *Ryu - E Honda's stage from Street Fighter II. *Chun-Li - Her stage from Street Fighter II. *Haggar - Metro City Slums stage from Final Fight. *Bowser - Blanka's stage from Street Fighter II. *Laurence - Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. *Andy - His stage from Fatal Fury 2. *Goku - Summary theme from Dragon Ball Z: Super Butouden. *Mai - Her stage from Fatal Fury 2. *M. Bison - Guile's stage from Street Fighter II. *Win (Mario) - Victory fanfare from Super Mario World. *Win (Leonardo) - Stage Clear theme from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time. Movelists Ryu *Hadouken - Forward + a+b *Shoryuken - Up + a+b (Control yourself by holding left or right) *Hurricane Kick - Down + a+b (Control yourself by holding left,right,up or down) Mario *Fireball - Back, a+b *Cape Dive - Up, a+b Chun-Li *Kikouken - a+b *Spinning Bird Kick - Up + a+b (Control yourself by holding left or right) *Lightning Kick - Press b repeatedly *Wall Jump - Press Up and Forward with your back to the wall or Up and Back while in front of the wall Sonic *Spin Dash - a+b *Electricity - Press a repeatedly Leo. (Leonardo) *Wave Attack - a+b *Slide Kick - Down + a+b *Spin Dive - Up + a+b Haggar *Lariat - a+b *Clothesline - Forward + a+b *Spinning Piledriver - (While Close) Up + a+b *Ground Throw - (While Close) Down-Forward or Down-Backward + a+b *Choke - (While Close) Up + a Kupa (Bowser) *Fireball - Back + a+b *Spin Attack - Down + a+b *Shell Attack - Up, a+b Yeain (Laurence Blood) *Bloody Spin - a+b *Bloody Cutter - Up + a+b Andy Bogard *Hi Sho Ken - Back + a+b *Shoryudan - a+b *Zanei Ken - Up + a+b *Kuhadan - Down + a+b Goku *Charge Attack - a+b *Wave Attack - Back + a+b *Rush Kick - Down + a+b Mai Mai (Mai Shiranui) *Ka Cho Sen - a+b *Ryu Em Bu - Back, a+b (can also be preformed after using Ka Cho Sen by doing a+b) *Shinobi Bachi - Down + a+b Vega/'M. Bison' (Dictator) *Psycho Crusher - Forward + a+b *Scissor Kick - Back + a+b *Stomp - Up + a+b Gallery World Heroes 2 - Chun-Li vs. Goku.png|Chun-Li vs. Goku. World Heroes 2 - Ryu vs. M. Bison.png|Ryu vs. M Bison. Videos World Heroes 2 (NES Pirate) - A Ryu Playthrough|Ryu gameplay. World Heroes 2 Pro (NES Pirate Game) Gameplay|Chun-Li gameplay. Trivia *The "Player Select" text is misspelled as "Player Secelt." *Mario and Leonardo are the only characters to have a unique victory theme. Everyone else has the VS screen theme from Street Fighter II. *Some of the graphics for Mario's stage are ripped from ''Super Mario Bros. 3''. *Goku's stage is the Tenkaichi Budokai stage from Dragon Ball Z: Super Butouden. Strangely, the monster face in the background moves, despite them being just statues in the original manga/anime. *Leonardo's stage is Armaggon's stage from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters on the SNES. *Each fight starts on Round 2 as opposed to Round 1, most likely due to a programming error or Cony confused 1 with 2. *Sonic's moves in the game are based on Blanka's. He has a spin attack that Sonic would normally use, and Blanka's electric shock. *The box art depicts Mario as the main villain, while the intro presents Sonic and Mario as the main characters complete with their themes. *Ryu having E. Honda's theme was used in previous Street Fighter II clones, with E. Honda having Ryu's theme. *Despite using the name and logo, there are no characters present at all from ADK's World Heroes series. Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Fighting games Category:Cony Soft Category:1994 video games Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Mario games Category:Sonic games Category:Street Fighter games Category:Crossover Games Category:Fatal Fury games Category:Ports